JUN'S ROOM!!
by Duck-sama
Summary: ALL MATT FANS, a must read. Also if you like to BASH Jun and Davis read this!!


Disclaimer: Right, I don't own Digimon or any of the characters that will appear in this fic or that will be mentioned in this fic, there satisfied? 

Authors notes: Well, well, well, come to read my Jun fic eh? Now….I have a good feeling about this, I know you'll all love me for this fic. And I'd just like to say, I will cherish all the reviews I get for it! Thanks and have fun reading! 

# Jun's Room!!

** **

A certain brown, spiky-haired, slightly flighty girl made her way into her apartment, shutting the door behind her loudly.

"I'm HOMMMME!!! Dearest family of mine!! ….oh yeah and Davis!" she yelled with enthusiasm then snickered as she heard the muttering of her younger brother as she strode into the kitchen, setting her bag on the floor. 

She smiled to herself, it had been a good day for once. She had run into Matt, while dropping off Davis's school bag- which, he had forgotten, she added. That boy's head is always in the clouds, but he then again, it's not like that was a _bad _thing, she had gotten to see Matt! She was lucky, he had agreed to get an ice cream with her. She smiled at the still fresh memory.

"What are YOU so happy about Jun?" Davis was staring at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face. She was eyeing the last slice of pie in the fridge and panicked if she was going to try and steal HIS piece. HIS piece of pie!!! _Man, Jun better back off, that pie is mine I called it…_Davis' stomach promptly rumbled for it's daily pie consumption, and he practically flew to it, knocking his big sister outta the way..

"hehehe, thought you were gonna steal this pie huh Jun? I need my strength when going up against the Digi- uh Ken Ichijouji…in a soccer match! You coming to it sis heh heh eheh?" Davis grinned as he started to eat up covering his slip-up.

"Ooo! Relax Davis, I wasn't gonna steal your food, I don't steal things away from people! You know I'm not like that! Maybe I'll come, if Matt does." She grinned and gave the peace sign.

Jun grabbed a soda from the fridge, picked up her bag and went straight to her room. Davis just snickered.

"heeheheehe stupid Jun…doesn't even know it's not soccer season!! Hehe muwah…"

Jun's room. Her haven, her sanctuary, the secret place where all her prized possessions were kept..

Casually throwing her bag on a chair near the door, she scanned her room. 

Bed, dresser, bookshelf, desk, bedside table, computer, closet….and of course the most important items in her room; Her photographs, pictures, printouts, image songs, stickers, toys, and anything imaginable of Yamato Ishida.

Jun giggled as she flopped down on her bed looking at this picture on her bedside table. Matt. Oh Matt, her infatuation had grown considerable since she first met him. His tall form, his clothes, his deep blue eyes, his HAIR! You gotta love the hair, what's NOT to love about him?! Sure he's a little difficult to get to too, but it's worth it! 

Jun fussed over her hair a bit, _I wonder if he likes my hair?? I'll ask him the next time I see him._ She got off her comfortable bed and turned on her computer hearing the start up .wav file of _his_ voice, she sighed dreamily, she couldn't help it! Some guys just do that to you, she smirked at the idea of other people wanting him, and she felt content knowing that she'd been out on a date with him! With Matt! She laughed inwardly at how many girls must hate her for that, but hey! When you get an opportunity to be with a totally hot, handsome, irresistible guy, you go for it! 

Jun opened her file folder entitled "My Obsessions", and scrolled through the various pictures of different boys, from a different time in her life. Yes "My Obsessions", truth is she _knew _he was her most recent obsession, her latest infatuation with the blonde boy wasn't going to be anything BUT that. And she knew it. 

Jun laughed happily as she looked over a really cute picture of the boy, but she knew that her infatuation with Matt would come to an end sooner or later, and even though she wanted it to be later, the best thing to do, would be to make the best of it. 

"Jun! Come for dinner!!" Her mother called her from the kitchen. 

"Alright! Just a minute!" Jun answered called back to her mom. 

Taking one last look around her room, and scrolling through the last pictures on her computer, the thumbnail pic showed dark haired young boy, wearing grey clothes with a small smile on his face, she clicked on the file name; enlarging the picture for a better look. She grinned at the name on the bottom of the picture; Ken Ichijouji. 

_Hmmm maybe I will go to Davis' soccer games after all!_

With that she swiftly walked out the door to the kitchen for dinner, leaving her room.

Authors notes: Isn't Jun the Best character EVER!!!?? Don't you just love her? I mean come on people, if Jun weren't in the show, then Matt wouldn't get as much airtime as he does!! THINK ABOUT IT PEOPLE!!! THANK TOEI FOR JUN! (Does Toei own digimon?) And Davis is super cool too! And for all you people who like Taito, you should really realize…its just wishful thinking…

- Duck-sama

(quack quack)


End file.
